sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
This Can't Be Good
Sonic For Hire: This Can't Be Good is the twelfth episode in season six and the seventy-seventh episode overall. The gang must fix time and turn back into their old selves. Plot The malformed gang are lounging in "WaSonic's" apartment, with "WaSonic" asking "Talls" to get him a beer. "Talls" stretches his arm into the kitchen to grab Sonic his beer. "WaSonic" mentions that he actually likes ''the gang being freaks. He suggests that they all form a band like the deformed weirdos who make up ''Vampire Weekend, with "YoJim" calling drums. "Talls" puts his foot down, mentioning that the guys are not staying temporal freaks. He mentions that he has an idea, but "WaSonic" may not like it. "WaSonic" tells "Talls" that he can't just say that he has an idea and then mention that no one will like it. It has to be an idea that everyone will love, preferably featuring booze, sluts, and hard and soft shelled fish tacos. "Talls" reminds "WaSonic" that this is something they have to do by reaching for a mirror and showing him his face, getting him back on board with the plan. "Talls" explains that his plan is to have the guys redo every single thing they've ever done since Tails got Sonic that job in Paperboy, noting that it should reset the timeline. Before the guys go, "YoJim" tries one thing he always wanted to try, and swallows "Baby Egg", who hatches out of an egg and admits that the action was fucked up. Fortunately, the Epoch has been restored, allowing the guys to relive their wacky shenanigans, set to an 8-bit remix of "You're the Best Around". The hijinks start off in Paperboy, where "WaSonic" steals the TV of the house he stole it from the first time, with "Talls" stealing a couch. Everyone leaves before the police arrive. Next is "Punch Drunk", where "Baby Egg" and "Talls" hold "WaSonic's" arms in Punch-Out!! so Mike Tyson can beat him senseless as "YoJim" watches. Moving on to Toejam & Earl, the guys help the duo catch humans in jars as "Baby Egg" watches on a tree. Just like the first time, everyone is either high or unconscious. The timeline begins flowing smoothly until the guys reach the first Burgertime episode, where Knuckles breaks the flow by asking why the guys look the way they do. "Baby Egg" counters this by mentioning that Knuckles wears boxing gloves all the time. Knuckles becomes irritated when he discovers the Epoch is parked on top of his moped. "WaSonic" lies that the guys have screwed with the timestream and now have to relive their wacky adventures to fix everything. Knuckles surprisingly wants to join the guys in time travelling, mentioning that Burgertime sucks anyway, since the chef is an asshole anyway. Peter Pepper, the main character of Burgertime, tells Knuckles that he needs more mutant pickles to murder. Knuckles tells him off and leaves, hopping into the Epoch with the rest of the guys. "Talls" immediately freaks out, stating that Knuckles can't come with them, as they have to do everything exactly the same. "WaSonic" lets this slides, and considers that everything will be fine. Before long, everyone winds up, yet again, at the final boss fight of Sonic & Knuckles. Sonic is pacified that he was right about nothing going wrong, since everyone appears to be back to normal... until he notices the temporal duplicates of Eggman, Knuckles, and himself. The episode ends with both Sonics saying "This can't be good." Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog (as himself and Wario/"WaSonic") *Miles "Tails" Prower (as himself and "Talls") *Doctor Eggman (as himself and "Baby Egg") *Earthworm Jim (as himself and Yoshi/"YoJim") *Mike Tyson *Toe Jam *Earl *Knuckles the Echidna *Peter Pepper Transcript To be added. Video To be uploaded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6